


Of Pinioning and Prosthetics

by HabuSake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fanart, M/M, Prosthesis, Wings, pinioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HabuSake/pseuds/HabuSake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art set to the tune of something wing-fic-y.  Mostly I just wanted to draw wings and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pinioning and Prosthetics




End file.
